Mes Plus Belles Vacances
by Kisa-kun
Summary: [A lire APRES Le Doux Parfum de la Vengeance!] Videl passe ses vacances de printemps dans les montagnes avec son père... T à cause d'un peu de lime
1. Arrivé et Retrouvaille

**Kisa-kun !IMPORTANT! Allez d'abord lire _Everybody's Foul_ et _Le Doux Parfum de la Vengeance_ avant de lire cette fic, sinon vous risquez d'être un peu perdu. Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

**Mes Plus Belles Vacances**

Chapitre 1

Je respirai un coup. Ah, l'air pure des montagnes ! On était enfin arrivé, après cinq longues heures de vol, et le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. Quel spectacle magnifique ! Pas d'immeubles pour cacher la vue, pas de bruits de voitures, pas de pollution, pas d'ennuyeux journalistes… Le bonheur ! La seule chose qui manquait c'était…

« Videl ? »

Je levai la tête, et un grand sourire illumina mon visage. Quand on parle du loup…

« Gohan ! » m'exclamai-je en lui sautant au cou.

Il rit, me faisant tournoyer. Il s'arrêta, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu passes tes vacances ici aussi ? » lui demandai-je.

« En quelque sorte. J'habite pas loin ici, avec ma famille. » répondit-il.

« Videl, tu es dehors ? » appela mon père, sortant de la maison.

Quand il nous vit, il fronça les sourcils.

« Encore lui… » marmonna-t-il.

Papa n'appréciait pas beaucoup Gohan ; le fait que celui-ci pouvait le battre en une pichenette et que c'était lui qui avait vaincu Cell, et pas mon père, y jouait un rôle important. Sans parler du fait qu'il était mon petit ami.

« Bonsoir, Mr. Satan. » salua Gohan, s'inclinant poliment.

« 'Soir. » fit mon père, puis se tourna vers moi. « Videl, il commence à faire frais dehors, rentre à l'intérieur. »

« Est-ce que Gohan peut rester un peu ? S'il te plait ? » suppliai-je.

Il soupira. « D'accord… Mais il n'est pas question qu'il reste dormir ici ! »

« Promis ! »

Je pris la main de Gohan et l'entraînai à l'intérieur.

« Est-ce que je peux utiliser ton téléphone ? » demanda Gohan. « Si je n'appelle pas ma mère pour lui dire que je viendrais plus tard, elle va piquait une crise. »

Je gloussai. Gohan m'avait souvent parlé de sa mère, et comment elle pouvait s'imaginer les scénarios les plus dramatiques et catastrophiques au moindre retard.

« Bien sûr, il est là. » dis-je, pointant une petite table à côté du canapé.

« Merci. »

Il décrocha le téléphone, composa un numéro et le porta à son oreille. Il attendit quelques instants. Quelqu'un décrocha.

« Allô, Goten ? Passe moi maman, s'il te plait. Ou plutôt non, dis lui juste que je viendrai plus tard. (…) Ok, j'attends. (…) Non, Goten, ne lui passe pas le téléph- Maman ! » Il éloigna le combiner de son oreille, grimaçant. Quand sa mère arrêta de crier, il reporta le combiner à son oreille. « Je suis chez Videl, maman. (…) Non, je ne suis pas allé jusqu'à Satan City pour la voir, elle passe ses vacances pas loin de la maison. (…) La rencontrer ? Pourquoi ? » Il éloigna encore une fois le combiner de son oreille, soupirant, puis le replaça après un moment. « Oui, oui, je comprends… (…) Maman, enfin ! On sort ensemble depuis moins d'un mois ! Et puis on est trop jeunes pour se marier ! »

Je ris. Gohan m'avait aussi parlé de l'obsession qu'avait sa mère de vouloir le caser, et d'avoir des petits enfants.

« … Oui, oui, je sais que tu avais mon âge quand tu t'es marié avec papa… (…) Je sais pas, dans quelques heures, je suppose. (…) D'accord, à plus tard. » Il raccrocha, poussant un profond soupir.

Il s'écroula sur le canapé, dans lequel j'étais déjà assise.

« Alors ? » demandai-je.

« Ma mère veut te rencontrer. » dit-il.

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule, et il enroula son bras autour de ma taille, posant sa tête sur la mienne.

« Tu n'as pas l'air très emballé à cette idée… » dis-je après un moment.

Il soupira. « C'est juste… Elle peut être effrayante, parfois, et je ne veux pas qu'elle te fasse fuir. »

Je gloussai. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. » le rassurai-je en levant la tête pour le regarder. « Et puis, je peux l'être aussi, quand je veux. »

Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. « Je confirme. »

Je plissai les yeux, me redressant. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Son Gohan ? »

Il rit, et je lui envoyais un coussin du canapé au visage. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis un sourire espiègle étira ses lèvres, et il saisi un coussin.

« Tu viens de déclarer la guerre, Satan Videl ! »

Et la bataille commença. Après un moment, Gohan abandonna son coussin et commença à me chatouiller.

« Tu déclares forfait ? » demanda-t-il, continuant son assaut.

« Ja-Jamais ! » réussis-je à dire entre deux fous rires.

« Tu l'auras voulu… »

Et il me chatouilla de plus belle. Après plusieurs tentatives, je finis par réussir à attraper ses mains, arrêtant la torture. Il me regarda un moment, pendant que je tentais de reprendre mon souffle, puis s'empara de ma bouche, m'embrassant passionnément. Je lâchai ses mains pour pouvoir enrouler mes bras autour se son cou, intensifiant le baiser.

Un toussotement se fit entendre, nous interrompant. Je me redressai, rougissant un peu, voyant mon père qui nous regardait d'un œil mauvais. Gohan n'avait pas l'air gêné plus que ça. En fait, il avait l'air plus ennuyé d'avoir été interrompu qu'autre chose.

Il eut un moment de silence, un silence _très_ inconfortable. N'en pouvant plus, je me décidai de le briser.

« Euh… Gohan, si on allait dans ma chambre ? »

« NON ! » protesta mon père.

« Bien sûr, Videl. » répondit Gohan en se levant, m'entraînant avec lui, et ignorant mon père.

« J'ai dis non ! Il est hors de question que vous restiez seuls dans ta chambre, Videl ! »

Gohan lui lança un regard noir, et il se tut immédiatement. Je conduisis alors Gohan dans ma chambre, lançant un regard désolé à mon père.

Je m'assis sur mon lit, tandis que Gohan fermait la porte. Il s'approcha de moi, puis s'arrêta, se retourna, regardant la porte, et roula des yeux.

Je le regardai interrogativement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Ton père est derrière la porte. » déclara-t-il, venant s'asseoir à côté de moi. « Je te jure… »

« Faut le comprendre, après ce qu'il nous a vu faire sur le canapé… il s'inquiète. »

Gohan sourit malicieusement, et me plaqua contre le lit. « Et il a tort ? »

Il s'empara de mes lèvres, puis après un moment, de mon cou. Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas gémir de plaisir.

« Gohan… Mon père… » murmurai-je, haletant.

Il leva la tête pour me regarder, le sourcil levé. « Ça ne te gênais pas quand qu'on faisais semblant. »

« C'est différent, cette fois ; je n'essaie pas de me venger de lui. »

Il roula des yeux. « Il n'a qu'à pas nous espionner. »

« Gohan… »

« Très bien ! Si tu insistes ! » dit-il, croisant les bras, la mine boudeuse.

Je ris. « Gohan, tu boudes ? »

Il tourna la tête au côté opposé de moi, le nez en l'air. Je ris encore, m'approchant de lui. Il pouvait être si gamin des fois…

Une fois que j'étais assez proche de lui, il me plaqua contre le lit une nouvelle fois. « Je t'ai eu ! »

Je plissai des yeux. « Tricheur… »

Il sourit malicieusement, et m'embrassa tendrement. Je fondis dans ses baisers, passant mes mains dans ses cheveux. Je sentis une de ses mains se glisser sous mon T-shirt, tandis que l'autre était posé sur ma hanche. Il se retira après un moment, son souffle me chatouillant le visage.

« Gohan, tu triches… » soufflai-je.

« Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire… » me taquina-t-il, sa main qui était sous mon T-shirt dégrafant mon soutien gorge.

J'écarquillai les yeux. « Gohan… ! Mon père ! » chuchotais-je.

« C'est son problème, il n'a qu'à s'en aller. »

Il entreprit d'enlever mon T-shirt, mais je l'en empêchai en attrapant ses mains, secouant la tête. Il roula des yeux, puis se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Gohan, où vas-tu ? » demandai-je.

Il ne répondit pas, et ouvrit la porte, révélant mon père qui sursauta, puis toussota.

« Vous désirez quelque chose ? » demanda Gohan froidement.

Mon père déglutit. « Euh… Hum… J'aimerais parler à Videl, _seul_. »

« Très bien ! De toute façon j'allais m'en aller ! » s'emporta-t-il, puis il me regarda un bref instant, et sortit de la chambre.

« Gohan, attend ! » l'appelai-je en me levant du lit.

Je m'apprêtai à courir après lui, mais je sentis mon soutien gorge glissé sous mon T-shirt. Je l'agrafai rapidement et courus après Gohan. J'entendis mon père m'appelé, mais je l'ignorai.

« Gohan, attend ! »

Il s'arrêta une fois dehors.

Il soupira. « Je suis désolé, Videl. Je me suis emporté »

Je souris, enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille et posant ma tête contre son torse. Il répondit à mon étreinte, me serrant contre lui et posant son menton sur ma tête.

« Il faut que j'y aille. » dit-il.

« Je sais. »

Mais je ne le lâchai pas. Il rit.

« Videl… »

« Mmhm… ? »

« Tu es censée me lâcher, pour que je puisse m'en aller. »

« Je sais. »

Un moment passa, je ne le lâchai toujours pas.

« Videl, tu ne m'as toujours pas lâché. » dit-il, avec un petit rire.

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles. » murmurai-je.

« Je reviendrais plus tard. »

Je relevai la tête, le regardant dans les yeux. « Promis ? »

Il sourit. « Promis. »

A contrecoeur, je finis par le lâcher, mais pas avant l'avoir embrassé. Il me fit un petit clin d'œil, et s'envola dans le ciel étoilé.

A suivre...


	2. Par une Belle Journée de Printemps

**Mes Plus Belles Vacances**

Chapitre 2 : Par une Belle Journée de Printemps

Eblouie par la lumière du soleil, je me réveillai, me frottant les yeux. Je souris à la vue du beau jeune homme encore endormi à mes côtés. Rares étaient les fois où je me réveillais avant lui ; d'habitude, il me regardait toujours dormir jusqu'à ce que je me réveille… C'était mon tour, cette fois.

Il avait l'air d'un ange quand il dormait. Si innocent, si paisible, si beau… Je dégageai une mèche de cheveux de son visage, puis le caressa doucement, faisant attention de pas le réveiller. Il bougea un peu dans son sommeil, mais ne se réveilla pas.

« 'Del… » soupira-t-il.

Je gloussai. Il rêvait de moi ? C'était trop mignon ! Je m'approchai doucement de son visage, frôlant légèrement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il bougea ses paupières, puis ouvrit les yeux. Il sourit quand ses yeux se posèrent sur moi.

« Est-ce que je rêve encore ? » demanda-il.

Je ris doucement. « Peut être… »

Il me fit rouler sur le dos, et me regarda dans les yeux avant de m'embrasser, doucement au début, puis avec de plus en plus de ferveur. Il entreprit ensuite d'embrasser mon cou, baladant ses mains sur tout mon corps.

« Gohan… » je gémis.

Il s'empara de nouveau de mes lèvres, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour reprendre son souffle.

« Je t'aime… » me dit-il entre deux baisers.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit, et nous tournâmes la tête vers elle simultanément.

« Videl, c'est l'heure de se le- »

Mon père s'interrompit, et écarquilla les yeux en nous voyant. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, et finit par s'évanouir.

Gohan pouffa de rire, et je le fusillai du regard. Il s'arrêta de rire instantanément.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, il aurait pu avoir une crise cardiaque ! »

Gohan rit de plus belle, et cette fois, aucun de mes regards ne réussirent à l'arrêter.

« Gohan… »

« Désolé. » dit-il, s'arrêtant enfin de rire.

Je soupirai. « Tu ferais mieux de partir avant qu'il ne se réveil. Avec un peu de chance, j'arriverais à lui faire croire qu'il a rêvé ou quelque chose. »

Gohan rit doucement. « Je n'en doute pas. »

---

Papa ouvrit enfin les yeux, et se leva prestement du canapé –où Gohan l'avait déposé avant de s'en aller- bougeant vivement sa tête à droite et à gauche.

« Où est il ? » demanda-t-il.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. « Qui ça ? »

« Ce Gohan ! Où est il ! »

« Gohan ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier soir. » mentis-je.

Il me regarda en clignant des yeux, puis s'écroula sur le canapé, soupirant de soulagement.

« Un rêve… J'ai eu peur… ! »

Je souris intérieurement. « Un rêve ? De Gohan ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Un cauchemar ; Je vous surprenais dans ton lit. »

Il frissonna. Je ris. Il sourit. Je m'assis à côté de lui.

« Alors, que veux-tu faire, aujourd'hui ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Gohan m'a dit qu'il y avait une cascade pas loin, on pourrai y aller. »

« Encore ce Gohan… » marmonna-t-il.

« Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, hein ? »

« Pas spécialement, non. »

« Je suis sûre que si tu le connaissais mieux, tu l'adorerais. »

« J'en doute. »

Je ris. Il sourit.

« Mais s'il te rend heureuse, je suis content. »

---

Je sortis de notre petite maison de campagne, un grand sourire illuminant mon visage. On avait décidé d'aller se baigner dans cette fameuse cascade dont m'avait parlé Gohan, et je l'avait appelé, lui proposant de venir. Il avait bien sûr accepté, et son petit frère venait lui aussi. J'avais hâte de le rencontrer.

J'avais lâché mes cheveux, pour une fois, et ils flottaient gracieusement au grès du vent. Je portais un short en jeans et une chemise blanche ; mon maillot de bain était en dessous. C'était un bikini bleu foncé.

Je regardai ma montre. Gohan ne devrait plus tarder. Justement, le voilà qui arrivait, atterrissant devant moi, son petit frère sur les épaules.

Gohan sourit. « Salut Videl. » Il montra de la tête le petit garçon sur ses épaules. « Je te présente mon petit frère, Goten. Goten, voici Videl. »

« Salut ! » dit Goten joyeusement.

Je souris ; il était tellement mignon, avec ses cheveux qui allaient dans toutes les directions, et ses grands, grands yeux innocents.

« Bonjours, toi. » fis-je.

Gohan posa Goten sur l'herbe. « On y va ? »

« Attend, mon père arrive. »

« Ton père ? » répéta-t-il, le sourcil levé. « Tu ne m'avais pas dis qu'il allait venir avec nous. »

« Ça m'a échappé. » répondis-je distraitement. « Papa ! Dépêche-toi ou on part sans toi ! »

« Une minute ! » entendit-on de l'intérieur.

« Partons maintenant, Videl, on lui dira qu'on a pas pu l'attendre parce qu'il prenait trop de temps ! » me chuchota Gohan.

Je lui lançai un regard noir. « Gohan, comment oses tu seulement y penser ? »

« Aller, Videl. » pleurnicha-t-il presque. « Je n'ai aucune envi de voir ton père en maillot de bain. Et je veux préserver l'innocence de Goten. »

Je réussis à me retenir de rire, et maintins mon regard. « C'est hors de question. Fin de la discussion. »

Il soupira, et s'assit sur l'herbe en tailleur, se tenant le visage avec une main. Je ris à son attitude. Un vrai gamin.

Mon père sortit enfin de la maison, vêtu d'un short de bain et d'une chemise à fleurs, et portant un sac de sport. Il regarda Gohan un bref instant en plissant les yeux, puis son regard se posa sur le mignon petit garçon qui imitait son grand frère ; assis sur l'herbe en tailleur, une main supportant sa tête.

« Videl, qui est ce garçon ? » demanda-t-il après un moment.

« C'est le petit frère de Gohan, il s'appelle Goten. » répondis-je.

A la mention de son nom, Goten se leva d'un bond.

« Bonjours, Monsieur. » salua-t-il, s'inclinant poliment.

Mon père cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis sourit. « En voilà un garçon poli. » son regard passa brièvement sur Gohan. « Bonjours, petit. »

« On peut y aller, maintenant ? » demanda Gohan en se levant.

Il se mit à léviter légèrement. Je l'imitai –il m'avait appris à voler récemment- ainsi que Goten, et il prit mon père par l'arrière du col, volant un peu plus haut. Celui-ci cria de peur, agitant les bras dans tous les sens.

« Arrêtez de gigoter, vous allez tomber. » le prévint Gohan, roulant des yeux.

« Je veux descendre ! Lâche moi ! » cria mon père.

« Comme vous voudrez. »

Et il le lâcha dans le vide, le laissant tomber plusieurs mètre avant de le rattraper par la jambe. Il éclata de rire.

« Gohan ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Il aurait pu mourir ! » m'écriai-je sur un ton de reproche.

Il roula des yeux une nouvelle fois. « Je l'ai rattrapé, c'est ce qui compte, non ? »

« REPOSE MOI TOUT DE SUITE SUR LA TERRE FERME ! » cria mon père.

« Et comment comptez-vous nous suivre, alors ? »

« Je… euh… En jet copter ! » répondit mon père.

Gohan haussa les sourcils, et déposa mon père sur la terre ferme. Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir, sortant une capsule de son sac, cliqua sur le petit bouton et la lança, créant un nuage de fumé. Quand celle-ci se dissipa, un jet copter similaire au mien, seulement de couleur rouge, apparut.

« Wow ! Cool ! Je peux voyager dedans, Gohan-niichan ? » demanda Goten avec enthousiasme.

« Je suppose… que oui. Vous n'aurez qu'à nous suivre. » dit Gohan.

« Cool ! »

Goten monta dans le jet, à la place du passager, et mon père s'installa à la place du conducteur, démarrant de moteur. Gohan me porta dans ses bras, ignorant mes protestations, et s'envola, le jet de mon père nous suivant de près.

« Gohan, je peux très bien voler par moi-même ! » s'exclamai-je.

« Je sais, mais je suis plus rapide. » dit-il, me souriant.

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester encore, puis haussa les épaules, enfouissant ma tête au creux de son cou.

Il sentait bon.

« Videl… » dit-il après un moment.

« Mmhm… ? »

« Tu me chatouilles. »

Je ne pus empêcher le petit rire qui s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule.

« Ça va comme ça ? » demandai-je.

« C'est beaucoup mieux. »

Le trajet ne dura pas longtemps, et bientôt Gohan atterrit devant la cascade dont il m'avait parlé, me posant sur l'herbe. Je regardai autour de moi, le souffle coupé.

« C'est magnifique ! » m'exclamai-je.

« Oui… vraiment magnifique… »

Je me tournai vers lui, voyant qu'il me regardait. Je rougis, comprenant qu'il parlait de moi et pas de l'endroit.

Le jet de mon père atterrit à son tour, et Goten fut le premier à descendre, parlant enthousiasment.

« C'était trop cool ! Tu aurais dû venir, Gohan, c'était vraiment très amusant ! »

Gohan sourit. « Je préfère voler par moi-même. Mais je suis content que ça t'ais plu. »

Goten affichait un grand sourire. « On peut se baigner, maintenant ? »

« Bien sûr. » répondit son grand frère.

« Cool ! »

Goten enleva rapidement son T-shirt et courra plonger dans l'eau. Gohan enleva son T-shirt, mais ne plongea pas tout de suite. J'enlevai ma chemise et mon short, les jetant dans un coin de l'herbe. Je me tournai vers Gohan, qui me regardait… avec _ce _regard. J'en frissonnai intérieurement. Du désire, c'est ce que j'y voyais. Du pur désire, et j'avais une petite idée de ce qu'il pensait en ce moment.

Il me prit par la main, m'entraînant vers la chute d'eau, la traversant. Derrière elle, il y avait une petite grotte.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une grotte derrière. » dis-je.

Je me tournai vers Gohan, qui me regarda toujours avec _ce_ regard. Il m'attira soudainement vers lui et m'embrassa avec désire. Je gémis contre sa bouche, répondant à son baiser et enroulant mes bras autour de son cou. Il me souleva, et j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille, mes mains maintenant sur son visage, et le baiser devenu plus doux, plus tendre. Il s'assit parterre, continuant de m'embrasser ; j'étais maintenant assise sur ses genoux à califourchon. Au bout d'un moment, on dut se séparer, à bout de souffle. Il entreprit alors de m'embrasser le cou, puis l'épaule, sa main droite occupée à défaire le nœud de la partie supérieure de mon bikini.

« Gohan… Pas ici… Mon père… et ton frère… de l'autre côté… » réussis-je à dire entre deux bouffés d'air.

Il s'arrêta, puis me regarda, et m'embrassa quelques instants avant de se retirer.

« Tu as raison. » dit-il.

Il m'embrassa encore.

« On ferais mieux de les rejoindre. » dis-je.

Il m'embrassa encore.

« Gohan… »

« Je sais, je sais. » dit-il.

Il me souleva, et se leva. Nous sortîmes de la grotte, traversant la cascade.

« Niichan, viens te baigner ! L'eau est super bonne ! » cria Goten, quand il nous vit.

Gohan sourit. « On arrive ! »

Me prenant la main, il plongea dans l'eau –qui était à dix bons mètres de la grotte- m'entraînant avec lui. Je criai, oubliant que je savais voler, et me connectai avec l'eau. J'y émergeai, haletant, fusillant Gohan du regard qui éclatait de rire.

« Son Gohan, tu viens de déclarer la guerre ! »

« Je te rappelle que c'est toi hier qui- »

Je l'éclaboussai, l'interrompant.

Et le deuxième round de la Guerre (avec un grand G), que j'avais effectivement déclaré la veille, comme s'apprêtait sûrement de dire Gohan, débuta.

Au bout d'un moment, je n'en pouvais plus –il était plus fort que moi… grr… - et plongeai dans l'eau. Gohan me suivit, et sourit de façon espiègle, m'attirant vers lui une nouvelle fois, et m'embrassa, toujours sous l'eau. Dû au manque d'air, Je fus obligée de retourner à la surface, prenant de grandes bouffées d'air. Gohan émergea de l'eau à son tour, à peine essoufflé.

« Eh ben, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez sous long pendant tout ce temps ? » demanda innocemment Goten.

Je rougis légèrement, mais heureusement, comme je reprenais toujours mon souffle, ça ne se fit pas remarquer. Je me fis éclaboussée une nouvelle fois, et je lançai un regard meurtrier au coupable, qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Son Gohan… »

La Guerre : troisième round.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Kisa-kun : Wow, quel long chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu autant qu'à moi ! J'ai adoré l'écrire !  
Noubliez pas de reviewer !**

**Ciao!**


	3. Rencontre Avec Futur BelleMaman

**Mes Plus Belles Vacances**

Chapitre 3 : Rencontre Avec Future Belle-Maman

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne savais pas quoi me mettre. Ça n'avait jamais été important pour moi avant, ce que je portais, tant que c'était confortable pour se battre. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent, car je devais rencontrer la mère de Gohan, Chichi.

Et je voulais absolument faire bonne impression.

Après tout, qui sait ? Elle deviendra peut être ma belle mère, un jour. Cette idée, et ce que cela impliquait, me fit sourire.

Mais le problème demeurait toujours : qu'allais-je porter pour cette rencontre si importante ? Devais-je m'habiller décontracté, ou plutôt classe, ou bien, entre les deux ?

« Tu n'es pas encore prête ? »

Je me tournais vers Gohan, qui était adossé à l'entrebâillement de la porte, les bras croisés, puis retournais à mon armoire, cherchant quelque chose à me mettre.

« Je ne sais pas quoi porter ! » dis-je, un peu paniquée.

Je sentis Gohan derrière moi. Il regarda brièvement à l'intérieur de l'armoire, et prit ce que je portais d'habitude : un large T-shirt blanc et un short noir.

« Ça fera l'affaire. » dit-il.

« Mais enfin, Gohan ! Je ne peux pas mettre ce que je porte tous les jours ! »

Il haussa un sourcil. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi. L'important, c'est que tu sois toi-même, et ma mère déteste les retardataires, alors dépêche toi. »

Je soupirai, prenant les vêtements que m'avait choisis Gohan. « Très bien. »

Je me changeais rapidement, et me regardais dans le miroir. Je fronçais les sourcils ; je ne pouvais pas y aller comme ça ! Je me déshabillais, et me mis à chercher quoi porter une nouvelle fois.

Gohan soupira. « Videl… on n'a pas le temps. N'importe quoi fera l'affaire tant que tu as quelque chose sur le dos… »

Après quelques minutes de recherche, je finis par me décider à porter une robe -oui, une_ robe_- blanche à bretelles, et détachais mes cheveux. Je me tournais vers Gohan, lui demandant ce qu'il en pensait.

Il me regarda, les sourcils levés, paraissant surpris par mon choix. C'est vrai que je ne portais jamais de robes, à part quand je devais aller aux stupides réceptions avec papa, mais Gohan ne m'avait jamais vu alors. Il haussa épaules, et me porta dans ses bras pour s'envoler par la fenêtre.

« Si on est en retard, je peux t'assurer que ma mère se fichera complètement de ce que tu porte. » dit-il.

Je ris, me relaxant un peu. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point j'étais nerveuse de rencontrer celle que j'appellerais peut être un jour « Belle-maman ».

Gohan atterrit devant le petit dôme qu'était sa maison, et me posa délicatement sur la terre ferme. Je sentis la tension monter en moi en voyant Gohan ouvrir la porte. Il se tourna vers moi, et sourit, me prenant la main, et m'entraîna à l'intérieur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'elle va t'adorer. » me rassura-t-il.

Il me serra doucement la main, et m'attira vers lui pour m'embrasser tendrement. Nous fûmes interrompus par un toussotement, et j'écarquillais les yeux, les joues brûlantes, en voyant que devant moi se tenait Son Chichi, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

Super, la première impression…

Gohan rougit un peu, se frottant nerveusement la nuque. « Maman, je te présente Videl. Videl, voici ma mère, Chichi.

Je m'inclinais poliment. « Enchantée. »

La mère de Gohan me regarda, tournant autour de moi comme si elle m'inspectait, la main sur le menton.

« Ses hanches sont assez larges… Bien, elle pourra porter mes petits enfants sans problèmes. »

Gohan et moi rougîmes furieusement.

« Maman… »

Sa mère l'ignora, et continua son inspection. « Un peu petite, mais ça ira. Hmm… Fais-tu du sport, Videl ? »

J'hochais la tête. « Je pratique les arts martiaux, madame. »

Elle sourit. « Bien, très bien… Et appelle moi Chichi. » Elle se tourna vers Gohan. « Tu as bien choisis ta future femme, Gohan. »

Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête avec un rire nerveux, les joues un peu rouge. Je rougis aussi, bien que j'eue l'impression qu'un gros poids fut retiré de mes épaules.

Elle claqua des mains. « Bien ! Avez-vous déjà décidé la date de votre mariage ? Le printemps, ce n'est pas mal, pour se marier… Et vos futures enfants, vous avez choisis des noms ? »

« Ma-Maman… Je t'ai déjà dis qu'on est trop jeune pour se marier… » dit Gohan, les joues de plus en plus rouges. « On a le temps, pas la peine de se presser. »

« Mais je me fais vielle, et je veux devenir grand-mère ! Et puis, qui sait quand un autre monstre comme Freezer ou Cell attaquerait de nouveau ? »

J'inclinai légèrement la tête sur le côté, les sourcils levés. Je connaissais Cell, mais Freezer ?

« Si ça arrive, je m'en débarrasserais. » assura Gohan. « Et tu n'es pas vielle, maman ! Tu n'as que trente cinq ans ! La plupart des femmes _commencent_ à avoir des enfants à cet âge là ! »

« Mais tu sais bien que je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant, sans ton père… » dit-elle.

Le visage de Gohan s'assombrit. « Je sais maman… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu seras grand-mère avant d'avoir quarante ans. »

Il sourit, et me fit un clin d'œil. Je rougis, pensant à ce que cela impliquait.

Pas que l'idée ne me plaisait pas…

« Tu me le promets ? » demanda Chichi, les yeux plein d'espoir.

Il hocha la tête. « Promis. »

Elle se mit alors à rêvasser dans son petit monde, et Gohan en profita pour s'éclipser avec moi dans sa chambre.

C'était la première fois que je la voyais. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais assez pour contenir un lit, un bureau, un placard, et une table de chevet, à côté du lit. Je m'approchais de celle-ci, m'asseyant sur le lit, et pris une photo encadrée qui était posée dessus.

Sur la photo, il y avait un homme qui était la version plus âgée de Goten, il avait son bras autour des épaules d'une jeune Chichi, et celle-ci portait un petit garçon pas plus âgé de trois ans dans ses bras. Je souris, reconnaissant Gohan. Ce qu'il était mignon quand il était petit ! Puis je clignai des yeux, voyant qu'il avait quelque chose couvert de fourrure dans la bouche.

Mais… C'était une… Queue ?

Je me souvins de ce truc poilu qu'il avait juste au dessus des fesses. Je lui avais souvent demandé ce que c'était, mais il ne me répondait jamais. Ça devait sûrement être la base de sa queue… Mais pourquoi il ne l'avait plus ?

Ou plutôt, pourquoi il en avait eu une ?

Gohan s'assit à côté de moi, et sourit en voyant la photo que je tenais dans mes mains.

« Gohan, pourquoi est-ce que tu as une queue, dans cette photo ? » lui demandai-je.

Il se frotta nerveusement la nuque. « Je… euh… Mon père en avait une, aussi, ainsi que mon frère, mais on la lui a coupé à la naissance. »

« Et… pourquoi ton père en avait une ? »

Il soupira, se laissant tomber sur le lit, et se couvrit le visage avec une main. Je m'allongeai à côté de lui, soutenant ma tête avec ma main, le coude sur le matelas.

« Alors ? » fis-je.

Il retira sa main de son visage, et me regarda dans les yeux. Il soupira encore, détournant son regard.

« Je préfère que tu ne le saches pas… pas maintenant, en tout cas. » dit-il.

Je me redressai, croisant les bras et fronçant les sourcils. « Je crois que j'ai le droit de savoir, non ? »

« Videl… n'insiste pas, s'il te plait. » dit-il, se redressant aussi. Il me caressa la joue. « Je t'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Il m'embrassa, m'attirant contre lui. Après un moment, je le repoussai.

« Tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement, Gohan. » dis-je. « Je veux savoir. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux hérissés, poussant un soupir, puis il me regarda. « Tu es sûre ? »

J'hochais la tête. « Certaine. »

Il eut un moment de silence, dans lequel Gohan paraissait perdu dans ses pensés. Enfin, il se décida à parler, gardant la tête baissée.

« Mon père n'était pas… Il… Il est né… sur une autre planète. » dit-il doucement.

J'haussai les sourcils. « Tu veux dire qu'il était… ? »

« Un aliène, oui. » répondit-il, relevant la tête pour me regarder. « Un Saïya-jin, pour être précis. »

La réalisation se lut sur mon visage. « Comme dans Super Saïya-jin ? »

Il sourit, acquiesçant. « Les Saïya-jins sont naturellement doués pour le combat, et c'est la chose la plus importante au monde, pour eux… » Il se frotta la nuque. « Mais moi je… je n'ai jamais aimé ça… »

Je clignai des yeux. « Ah bon ? Pourtant, tu es si fort… »

Il hocha la tête. « C'est vrai, je suis fort. Le plus fort, en fait. » Il sourit. « A moins que mon père m'ait dépassé dans l'Autre Monde. »

« L'Autre… Monde ? »

« Le monde des morts, si tu préfères. » dit-il.

« Oh. »

Le silence s'installa une nouvelle fois entre nous, puis Gohan me regarda avec inquiétude.

Je souris. « C'est ça, la chose dont tu avais si peur de me dire ? »

Il haussa les sourcils, paraissant étonné. « Ça… ne t'effraies pas ? »

« C'est vrai que c'est étrange, mais je commence à être habituée depuis que je te connais. »

Il sourit, et m'attira contre le lui, me serrant dans ses bras. Je répondis à son étreinte, enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille, et posant ma tête sur son torse. Je sentis son menton se poser sur ma tête, et ses doigts traverser mes cheveux.

« Tu es vraiment quelque chose… » dit-il, un rire s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Je levai ma tête, et souris jusqu'aux oreilles. Il me caressa la joue, puis m'embrassa tendrement, m'allongeant sur le lit.

On dirait qu'il avait envie de s'entraîner à faire des bébés…

_A suivre…_


	4. La Réunion, Partie I

**Mes Plus Belles Vacances**

Chapitre 4 : La Réunion, Partie 1

Gohan enleva son T-shirt, se séparant de mes lèvres quelques instants, puis m'embrassa encore, parcourant lentement ses mains sur mon corps.

On entendit sonner à la porte, et on se sépara une nouvelle fois. Je regardai Gohan interrogativement, qui fronçait les sourcils.

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? » demandai-je.

La réalisation se lut soudain sur son visage. « Ah ! J'avais complètement oublié ! »

« Quoi donc ? »

Il me regarda nerveusement, grimaçant un peu. « Euh… En fait on… on fait une sorte de réunion avec de vieux amis… C'était pour ça que ma mère voulait que tu viennes aujourd'hui… »

« Quoi ! » m'exclamai-je. « Tu veux dire que je vais devoir rencontrer tous tes amis ? Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me le dis ! »

Il se frotta la nuque en riant nerveusement. « Ça m'était complètement sortie de la tête. »

Je lui lançai un regard noir, agrafant mon soutien-gorge qu'il avait dégrafé sans que je ne m'en rende compte, et me levai du lit, arrangeant ma robe et mes cheveux. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la porte, puis me retournai, le regardant avec un sourcil levé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » lui fis-je. « Rhabilles-toi ! »

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis enfila son T-shirt en vitesse et referma la fermeture éclaire de son jean. Puis il se leva et me rejoint. Il ouvrit la porte, et me laissa passer avant lui, puis referma la porte après nous. On se dirigea vers le salon, où on entendait des voix.

Gohan entra dans le salon, mais je restai dans le couloir. Rencontrer sa mère, c'était déjà pas de la tarte, alors tous ses amis ?

Non merci.

Il sourit, et me prit la main. « Allez, Videl, ils ne vont pas te morde. »

« Manquait plus que ça. » répliquai-je, le faisant rire.

« Ah, Gohan ! » j'entendis la voix de Chichi s'exclamer. « Videl est avec toi ? Bulma et sa famille sont arrivés, ils voudraient bien la rencontrer. »

Gohan me regarda, et je soupirai, entrant dans le salon. Je vis trois personnes qui étaient avec Chichi ; une femme avec des cheveux et yeux bleus, un homme avec les cheveux noirs en forme de flamme et les yeux de la même couleur, et un garçon qui devait avoir à peu près l'âge de Goten et dont les cheveux étaient mauves et les yeux bleus.

« Je suis là. » dis-je, un peu tendue.

Les yeux de Chichi se mirent à briller. « Videl ! Viens que je te présente ! »

Je m'approchai, sentant la tension montée en moi. Je sentis Gohan me serrer doucement main, qu'il tenait toujours, et je me tournai vers lui, qui me souriant chaleureusement. Je lui souris en retour, me sentant plus rassurer, plus me tournais vers Chichi et ses amis.

« Je suis Videl. » dis-je.

La femme aux cheveux bleus sourit. « Je suis Bulma, et voici mon compagnon, Végéta, et notre fils Trunks. »

Le dénommé Végéta ronfla, et Trunks, dont Goten m'avait beaucoup parler, me fit un signe de la main.

« Salut ! » dit-il.

Végéta me regarda un moment, puis se tourna vers Gohan. « Son ki est assez élevé pour une humaine. L'as-tu marqué ? »

J'haussai les sourcils. Marqué ? Que voulait-il dire ? Je regardai Gohan interrogativement, mais il semblait aussi confus que moi.

Végéta roula des yeux, puis il s'approcha de moi et dégagea mes cheveux de mon cou. Il sourit malicieusement, puis alla s'adosser contre un mur, les bras croisés, avec une expression qui disait « je sais quelque chose que vous pas ».

J'étais de plus en plus confuse.

« Alors ? » demanda Bulma, regardant son compagnon avec expectation. « Elle est marquée ? »

Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit, mais il ne dit rien. Après quelques instants, les yeux de Bulma s'écarquillèrent.

« Tu plaisantes ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

J'haussai les sourcils. Il n'avait rien dit du tout, de quoi parlait-elle ?

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ? » demanda Gohan, aussi agacé que moi de ne pas comprendre.

Végéta haussa un sourcil. « Tu ne sais même pas que tu l'as marqué ? »

« Comment ça, 'marqué' ? » demanda-t-il.

« La marque qu'elle a sur le cou. » dit-il.

Gohan regarda mon cou, puis se tourna vers Végéta une nouvelle fois. « La morsure ? C'est de ça que vous parlez ? »

Chichi écarquilla les yeux. « Tu l'as vraiment marqué ? Déjà ! »

« Ça vous ennuierait de nous expliquer ce que ça veut dire, puisque tous le monde semble le savoir sauf nous ? » demanda impatiemment Gohan.

« Cette morsure, Gohan, » commença Bulma, « Est, pour les Saïya-jins, l'équivalent du mariage. »

Il eut un long moment de silence, dans lequel j'enregistrais petit à petit ce que Bulma avait dit.

« Alors ça veut dire qu'on est… ? »

« Marié ? » finit Gohan.

« Pour les Saïya-jins, oui. » acquiesça Bulma.

Chichi poussa un cri de joie, et me prit dans ses bras, me serrant si fort que je commençais à manquer d'air.

« Maman… Tu l'étouffes. » dit Gohan.

Sa mère finit par me lâcher, et je pris de grandes bouffées d'air, puis fusillai Gohan du regard.

« Tu aurais pu me demander, avant ! » lui reprochai-je.

« C'est pas de ma faute ! » rétorqua-t-il. « Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, j'ai fais ça par instinct ! Et puis, tu m'as marqué, toi aussi ! »

« C'est toi qui as commencé ! »

« Et tu as répondu ! »

« Je n'aurais pas eu à répondre si tu ne m'avais pas mordu en premier ! »

« Je t'ai dis que je l'ai fais par instinct ! Comment voulais-tu que je sache ce que ça voulait dire ! »

« Tu aurais dû le savoir ! C'est toi le Saïya-jin ! »

« Et alors ? Je suis né sur Terre ! » rétorqua-t-il. « Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? D'accord, on s'est 'marié' sans le savoir, et je n'avais pas pensé que ça se passerait dans ces conditions, mais de toutes façons, ça allait arriver un jour ! »

« Ben j'aurais quand même apprécié qu'on me prévienne avant ! » répliquai-je.

« On ne m'a pas prévenu non plus, je te rappelle ! »

Il se tourna vers les deux femmes qui nous regardaient, souriant malicieusement, leur lançant des regards lourds de reproches. Trunks n'était plus avec elles ; il s'était sûrement ennuyé et était parti Dieu sait où à la recherche Goten.

« Vous auriez pu m'en parlez, quand même ! » reprocha-t-il.

Bulma croisa les bras, son sourire toujours présent sur son visage. « Comment voulais-tu qu'on sache que vous étiez déjà allé si loin ? »

Je rougis intensément, mais Gohan maintint son regard, ne trahissant aucun embarrassement, s'il en avait ressentit à ce moment. C'est à cette instant que d'autres invités se décidèrent de sonner à la porte, et Chichi s'empressa d'aller ouvrir, révélant cinq personnes : un petit homme brun sans nez qui tenait la main d'une petite fille blonde qui n'avait pas de nez non plus -sûrement sa fille-, une femme blonde aux yeux bleus qui avait les bras croisés, un vieil homme avec une longue barbe blanche, portant des lunettes, et, étrangement, une carapace de tortue, et un petit cochon.

'_Ne t'approche du vieux ou du cochon.'_ J'entendis la voix de Gohan me dire. Je le regardais interrogativement, réalisant que ses lèvres n'avaient pas bougé. _'Je suppose que ça fait partie des effets secondaires de cette marque.'_ dit-il, sa voix résonnant dans mon esprit.

'_Pourquoi je ne dois pas m'approcher d'eux ?'_ lui demandai-je par la pensée.

Il eut un bref moment de silence, puis Gohan répondit : _'Ce sont des pervers.'_

J'haussai un sourcil. _'Okay…'_

« Krilin, C18, ça fait un bail ! » s'exclama Chichi, prenant le petit homme dans ses bras, puis la petite fille.

Elle regarda le vieil homme et le cochon d'un œil mauvais, puis son sourire réapparut, et elle les fit entrer.

« Il faut absolument que vous rencontrer la petite amie de Gohan ! » s'écria-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Le dénommé Krilin haussa un sourcil, puis un sourire espiègle étira ses lèvres. « Gohan a une petite amie ? »

'_Je sens les vannes venir…'_ entendis-je Gohan penser.

« Videl, viens par là que je te présente à nos amis. » dit Chichi, me faisant signe d'approcher.

J'obéis, toujours un peu nerveuse de rencontrer les amis de Gohan. Jusque là, ça c'était plutôt bien passer, si on ne compte pas l'histoire de la marque. Ça devrait aller, je suppose.

« Tous le monde, je vous présente Videl. » commença Chichi. « Videl, je te présente Krilin, sa femme C18, leur fille Marron, et Tortue Génial et Oolong, auxquels je te conseille de ne pas approcher de trop près si tu ne veux pas te faire tripoter. » Elle me chuchota la dernière partie.

Je souris. « Je sais. Gohan m'a prévenu aussi. »

Elle leva un sourcil, puis haussa les épaules. À ce moment, on sonna à la porte une nouvelle fois, que Chichi s'empressa d'ouvrir, invitant un homme brun avec des cicatrices sur le visage et une espèce de chat volant à entrer. Chichi procéda alors à me présenter à eux, et à me les présenter, et j'appris qu'il s'agissait du célèbre joueur de baseball, Yamcha, et de son amie Plume.

« Alors comme ça, Gohan a une petite amie ? » demanda-t-il, le sourcil levé.

Gohan roula des yeux. « Pourquoi tout le monde semble si surpris ? »

« C'est que tu n'étais pas très social ces dernières années. » répondit Bulma. « Au fait, il me semble que tu ne nous as pas dis son nom de famille. »

Je regardais Gohan en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je savais que ces gens n'appréciaient pas beaucoup mon père, et c'est compréhensible : il les avait traité de tricheurs et s'était enrichi en prétendant avoir tué Cell alors que c'était en fait Gohan qui l'avait fait, perdant son père dans la bataille. J'avais redouté ce moment, qui, malheureusement, était inévitable.

« Satan. » dis-je après un moment. « Je m'appelle Satan Videl. »

Un ronflement se fit entendre, et tous, moi y compris, se tournèrent vers la source du bruit, c'est-à-dire Végéta, qui pouffait de rire.

« Quelle ironie ! » dit-il. « De tout de monde, il a fallu que tu choisisses la fille de ce crétin pour compagne ? Franchement tu n'aurais pas pu choisir pire ! »

Je sentis la colère monter en moi, puis je réalisai que ce n'était pas ma colère que je ressentais, mais celle de Gohan, qui avait les poings serrés, fusillant Végéta du regard.

Étrange. Comment se faisait-il que je sois capable ressentir la colère de Gohan comme si c'était la mienne ? Maintenant que j'y pensais, ça m'était arrivé plusieurs fois, de ressentir des sentiments qui n'étaient pas les miens, depuis que Gohan m'avait fait cette marque au cou. Je suppose que ça avait un lien.

La voix de Gohan me tira de mes pensées.

« Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire. » dit-il, calme en apparence, mais je pouvais sentir la rage qui bouillonnait en lui.

Le Prince des Saïya-jins haussa un sourcil, le sourire moqueur. « Et si je ne veux pas ? »

Les poings de Gohan étaient serrés si forts que du sang commençait à couler parterre. Je tentai de le calmer, posant ma main sur son bras. Il me regarda, son regard s'adoucissant, puis il retourna son regard vers Végéta qui était toujours adossé contre un mur, les bras croisés, le défiant du regard.

« Retire ce que tu viens de dire, Végéta, et excuse toi auprès de Videl, si tu ne veux pas rejoindre Cell en Enfer. » menaça Gohan.

La tension dans la pièce était extrême, et si personne ne faisait rien, je sentais que ça n'allait pas bien finir. Comme pour répondre à mon souhait, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, suivit d'un cri de douleur venant de Végéta.

Je clignai des yeux, voyant Chichi qui tenait une poêle dans ses mains, rouge de rage, et Végéta qui se frottait la tête, là où une énorme bosse était apparue.

« Présente immédiatement tes excuses à ma future belle-fille ! » lui cria-t-elle.

Végéta la fusilla du regard, croisant les bras, sa bosse toujours bien visible sur sa tête. Puis il détourna la tête et sortit de la maison, s'envolant. Chichi et Bulma crièrent après lui, la dernière lui disant qu'il dormirait sur le canapé pendant un mois et qu'elle ne réparerait plus la salle de gravité quand il la casserait. Puis elle se tourna vers Gohan et moi, le regard désolé.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, Gohan. » dit-elle. « Et je t'assure qu'il va le payer très chère ! »

Je sentis Gohan se calmer un peu, et soupirai de soulagement intérieurement. C'est alors qu'un homme vert géant avec des oreilles pointues entra par la porte qui était toujours ouverte.

« C'est Végéta que je viens de voir avec une énorme bosse sur la tête ? »

_À suivre…_


	5. La Réunion, Partie II

**Mes Plus Belles Vacances**

**Chapitre 5 : La Réunion, Partie II**

Gohan m'avait déjà parlé de Piccolo, son mentor et ami, mais le voir en vrai était une tout autre histoire. Je dois bien l'avouer, Piccolo était assez intimidant. Très grand, tout vert, des oreilles pointus, de longues canines, et s'il ne portait pas sa coiffe, j'aurais pu voir deux antennes sur sa tête.

Gohan m'avait dit que c'était lui qui lui avait appris à se battre quand il n'était qu'un enfant, mais restait toujours très vague sur le sujet, ainsi que sur sa vie en général. Si je ne lui demandais pas, il ne me parlerait jamais de lui et de sa vie passée !

Piccolo tourna son regard vers moi, sentant que je le regardais depuis un petit moment déjà. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je le dévisageais et j'étais gêné qu'il le remarque, rougissant un peu.

« Alors, c'est elle ? »

Gohan hocha la tête. « Oui. »

« La fille de Satan, hein ? Même elle est plus forte que lui. »

« Je sais. »

Hein ? Moi, plus forte que mon père ? Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'avait peut être pas vaincu Cell comme il le prétendait, mais il était quand même le champion du monde ! Et puis, je ne me suis jamais mesurée à lui, comment pouvaient-ils l'affirmer ainsi ?

'_Je te rappelle que je peux sentir ta puissance,'_ entendis-je Gohan me dire à travers cet étrange lien qui nous unissait, _'et la tienne est nettement plus élevé que celle de ton père.'_

Tout de même, j'avais du mal à y croire.

---

Pendant que les hommes mangeaient l'énorme festin préparé par Chichi dans la coure dehors (la maison étant trop petite pour accueillir tout le monde), les femmes, se rejoignirent dans la cuisine pour papoter entre amis. Il y avait Chichi, bien sûr, Bulma, C18, et moi.

« Alors, Videl » Bulma engagea la conversation. « Comment as-tu rencontrer notre cher petit Gohan ? »

« Nous allons dans le même lycée. » répondis-je.

« Orange Star High School, c'est bien ça ? »

J'hochai la tête positivement.

« Et comment vous êtes vous mis ensemble ? » demanda Chichi. « Gohan reste toujours très vague sur le sujet. »

« Eh bien… c'est une assez longue histoire… »

Je me mis alors à leur raconter comment j'avais fais passer Gohan pour mon petit ami afin de me venger de mon père.

« Et vous avez fini par réellement sortir ensemble. » conclut Bulma.

« Oui. Et ça ne plait pas trop à mon père. Mais comme Gohan est plus fort que lui, alors il ne peut rien y faire. » dis-je. « Vous auriez dû voir sa tête quand Gohan s'est transformé en Super Saïya-jin devant lui ! »

Bulma et Chichi rirent, tandis que C18 sourit.

On continua de bavarder de tout et de rien. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé passer un si bon moment en compagnie de la famille et des amis de Gohan.

« Bon ! » s'exclama soudain Chichi. « Et si on mettait un peu de musique ? »

On sortit dans le jardin dans lequel les hommes mangeaient toujours et où on installa une chaîne hi fi. La musique envahit bientôt les lieux.

« Tu viens danser, Gohan ? »

Il se frotta la nuque. « C'est que… je ne suis pas très bon danseur… »

« Allez ! C'est juste un slow, c'est facile, tu verras ! »

« Bon… »

Il posa ses mains sur ma taille tandis que j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou et on commença à danser au rythme de la musique.

« Tu vois, c'est facile. » lui dis-je doucement.

Il sourit.

---

Il commençait à se faire tard, et les invités commencèrent à partir les un après les autres. Il ne restait plus que Trunks, qui devait passer la suit ici, et moi.

Gohan m'accompagna jusqu'à notre petite maison de compagne. Il m'embrassa longuement avant de repartir, me promettant de revenir plus tard.

_A suivre…_


	6. Déménagement

**Mes Plus Belles Vacances**

Chapitre 6 : Déménagement

J'étais tranquillement assise sur le canapé avec Gohan, en train de regarder la télé, quand on entendit mon père crier mon nom ainsi que ses pas précipité se dirigeant vers le salon où nous étions.

« Videl !! Qu'est-ce que cette boite faisait dans ton tiroir ?! » cria-t-il.

J'écarquillai les yeux, voyant qu'il tenait une boite de préservatifs dans sa main.

Et merde.

« Et je peux savoir ce que tu faisais dans _ma_ chambre à fouiller dans _mes_ affaires ? » lui demandai-je en me levant du canapé, essayant de rattraper le coup.

« Je… Euh… Ce n'est pas la question ! Maintenant réponds ! Qu'est-ce que cette boite faisait dans ton tiroir ?! »

« C'est pourtant évident, non ? » intervint Gohan, se levant à son tour. « Franchement, Mr Satan, vous pensiez vraiment que votre fille était encore vierge ? »

« QUOIIIIIIII ?????!!!! » s'écria mon père. « Videl ! Je t'interdis de revoir ce garçon à partir de maintenant, est-ce que c'est bien claire ?!? »

« Et comment comptez-vous m'empêcher de voir votre fille ? » demanda Gohan. « Pas avec votre force ridicule, j'espère ? De toute façon, quoi que vous fassiez, nous sommes liés à vie. »

« Qu… Comment ? »

« Voyez-vous, très cher Mr Satan, je suis à moitié extra-terrestre, un demi Saïya-jin, pour être plus précis. Et dans ma race, une fois qu'on a choisis une compagne et qu'on l'a marqué, c'est pour la vie. »

« A moitié… extra-terrestre ? » répéta mon père, digérant l'information.

« Vous avez très bien entendu. »

« Je… C'est… Ça n'a pas d'importance ! Je me fous que tu sois à moitié extra-terrestre ou quoi que ce soit d'autre !! Je t'interdis d'approcher ma fille, c'est clair ??! »

« Ce qui nous reviens à ma question : comment comptez-vous m'empêcher de voir Videl ? »

« Je… Je trouverais un moyen ! »

« Papa, écoute… » tentai-je.

« Oh toi, tu en as assez fais comme ça ! Maintenant va faire tes valises, on s'en va ! »

« Qu… Quoi ? »

« Tu as très bien entendu, on s'en va ! On rentre à Satan City ! »

« Elle ne va nulle part. » déclara Gohan. « Partez si vous le voulez, mais Videl reste avec moi. »

« C'est hors de question ! Fais ce que je te dis Videl, et va faire tes valises ! »

« Je vous le répète, Videl reste avec moi. » dit calmement Gohan. « Vous pouvez toujours essayer de m'en empêcher, mais vous savez tout comme moi que ce sera futile. »

Papa serra les poings, sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter Gohan.

« Très bien ! Restez si vous voulez ! Mais que je ne vous revois plus jamais, ni l'un ni l'autre ! »

« Papa, attends… »

« Ne m'adresses pas la parole, tu n'es plus ma fille ! »

Et il retourna dans sa chambre, sûrement pour faire ses valises. Je me tournais vers Gohan, les yeux plein de larmes, et il me prit dans ses bras, me laissant pleurer sur son torse.

« Chuu… Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas vivre chez moi… » me murmura-t-il doucement.

« Mais… C'est mon père… » dis-je entre deux sanglots. « Il est tout ce qui me reste… »

« Je suis là, moi, ne t'inquiètes pas, et je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, je te le promets. »

On entendit la porte claquer. Mon père venait de partir.

---

« Mais bien sûr qu'elle peut rester vivre avec nous ! La question ne se pose même pas ! »

Je soupirai de soulagement.

« Quel père indigne ! » continua Chichi. « Jeter sa fille dehors ! Si je le voyais je vous garantis que ce ne sera pas beau à voir ! Mais au fait, pourquoi t'a-t-il jeté dehors ? »

« Euh… Il a trouvé une boite de préservatifs dans la chambre de Videl… » répondit Gohan, les joues un peu roses.

« Une boite de… Ah. » Elle marqua une pause, puis reprit de plus belle. « Mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, que sa fille allait rester vierge toute sa vie ?! » Elle se tourna vers moi. « Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez nous. »

« C'est juste jusqu'à la fin des vacances, après elle ira vivre avec moi dans mon appart', à Satan City. » dit Gohan.

J'hochai la tête, acquiesçant.

« Bon, alors c'est réglé ! Je suppose que vous dormez ensemble ? Bien ! Je vais commencer à préparer le déjeuner ! Je vous appellerais quand ce sera prêt ! »

Et elle alla à la cuisine, nous laissant seuls dans le salon.

« Je t'avais dis qu'elle serait d'accord. » dit Gohan.

« Oui, tu as de la chance d'avoir une mère comme elle. »

Il sourit. « Allez, viens, on va ranger tes affaires en haut. »

---

Le matin suivant, je me réveillai dans les bras de mon prince charmant, qui me regardait tendrement.

Je me frottai les yeux. « Tu me regardes depuis longtemps ? »

Il sourit. « Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas vu le temps passer. »

Je soupirai de contentement, me blottissant contre lui. J'avais tellement de chance d'être avec lui. Je devais être la fille la plus chanceuse du monde.

« Gohan, Videl, Goten, le petit déjeuner est prêt ! »

A la mention de nourriture, le ventre de Gohan gronda bruyamment. Je ris, tandis qu'il se frottait l'arrière de la tête, une teinte rose à peine visible sur ses joues.

« Tu ne changeras jamais… » dis-je.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ? »

Je souris, puis l'embrassai doucement, mais on fut interrompu par un deuxième grondement encore plus bruyant que le précédent. Je ris encore, puis me levai du lit, commençant à m'habiller. Gohan m'imita, et on descendit dans la cuisine, d'où on pouvait sentir l'arôme délicieux du petit déjeuner préparé par Chichi. Goten était déjà à table, fourchette et couteau en main.

« Bonjours Maman. » dit Gohan, embrassant la joue de sa mère. Puis il ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de son petit frère. « Salut Goten. »

« Bonjours mon chéri, tu as bien dormi ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Salut Nii-chan ! » dit enthousiasment Goten. « Salut Videl ! »

Je souris. « Salut Goten. Bonjours Chichi. »

« Bonjours Videl. Bon, asseyez-vous et commencez à manger. »

Ils n'eurent pas besoin qu'on le leur répète une deuxième fois, et commencèrent à engloutir leur petit déjeuner à une vitesse impressionnante. J'avais beau avoir déjà vu Gohan manger, j'étais toujours impressionné par la quantité et la vitesse à laquelle lui et Goten pouvait manger.

Chichi rit en voyant mon expression. « Ne fais pas attention à eux, tu finiras par t'y habituer. »

J'hochai la tête, et essayai de me concentrer sur mon assiette.

En quelques minutes, la table fut vidée de toute nourriture, et les deux garçons se frottèrent le ventre de contentement.

« C'était super bon, Maman ! » s'exclama le petit Goten.

« Oui, c'était délicieux. » acquiesça Gohan. Il se leva, et se tourna vers moi. « Tu viens, on va se promener ? »

J'hochai la tête, et me levai à mon tour.

« Je peux venir avec vous ? » demanda innocemment Goten.

« Toi, tu as des devoirs à faire, je te rappelle. » dit Chichi.

« Aw zut… »

Mais il obéit tout de même, et alla dans sa chambre faire ses devoirs.

« Amusez-vous bien, tout les deux ! » nous dit Chichi.

_A suivre…_


	7. Un Cadeau Pour Gohan

**Mes Plus Belles Vacances**

Chapitre 7 : Un Cadeau Pour Gohan

Cela faisait quelques jours depuis que je vivais avec Gohan et sa famille, et tout se passait bien. Je regrettais que mon père réagisse si mal au fait que je couche avec Gohan, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire.

L'anniversaire de Gohan était pour bientôt, mais je ne savais pas quoi lui offrir. Alors je demandai à l'intéressé ce qu'il voulait.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de m'offrir quoi que ce soit. » me répondit-il. « Ta simple présence me suffit. »

Peu importe ce qu'il dise, je voulais quand même lui offrir un cadeau, au moins pour le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Alors, j'allais voir sa mère pour le demander si elle savait ce qui plairait à Gohan.

« Et bien… » réfléchit-elle. « Je ne sais pas trop. Moi, habituellement, je lui offre des livres, mais je sais que ça ne lui plait pas tellement. »

Cela ne m'aidait pas vraiment. Je poussai un soupir. Qu'allais-je faire ? Son anniversaire était dans deux jours ! Il fallait absolument que je lui trouve le cadeau parfait. Voyons voir… Qu'est-ce que Gohan aime ? Je réalisais alors que je n'en avais aucune idée. Voilà plus d'un moins qu'on sortait ensemble et je ne connaissais même pas ses gouts.

« Gohan, qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? » lui demandais-je alors.

Il sourit, et s'approcha de moi, enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille. « Toi. » me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Je rougis un peu, mais me repris bien vite, me rappelant mon but. « Sérieusement, Gohan, quelles sont les choses que tu aimes ? Je me suis rendu compte que je ne connais même pas tes gouts. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Tu cherches encore quoi m'offrir pour mon anniversaire ? Je t'ai déjà dis que ce n'était pas la peine. »

« Mais je tiens à t'offrir quelque chose ! » rétorquais-je. « Tu as fais tellement pour moi, c'est le moins que je puisse faire ! »

Il me caressa la joue, me regardant tendrement. « Et toi, tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce que tu as fais pour moi. Tu me rends tellement heureux, ce que je ne pensais pas possible depuis la mort de mon père. Crois-moi, tu m'as déjà assez offert, Videl, tu n'as pas besoin de m'offrir encore un cadeau. »

« Mais j'y tiens… » murmurais-je. « S'il te plait, dis-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir. »

Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête. « Bon, si tu y tiens tellement… » céda-t-il enfin. « J'aimerais bien… euh… Je ne sais pas trop en fait. J'ai déjà tout ce que je veux. »

« Il n'y a vraiment rien qui te ferait plaisir ? »

« Ben… non. Le plus beau cadeau que tu pourrais me faire c'est d'être heureuse. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. »

Je souris. Il est si gentil…

Mais je tenais toujours à lui offrir quelque chose, bien qu'il me dise qu'il n'avait envie de rien. Alors j'allais voir la dernière personne qui pourrait m'aider un trouver un cadeau pour Gohan : Goten.

« Moi, je lui fais toujours un jolie dessin, pour son anniversaire. » répondit le petit Saïya-jin.

Comme c'est mignon ! Mais ça ne m'aidait pas dans ma recherche. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui offrir ? Je regardais autour de moi, cherchant une idée, et mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la petite boule orange qui contenait quatre étoiles. Gohan m'avait dit ce que c'était : un Dragon Ball. Il y en avait sept en tout dans le monde, chacune contenant un nombre différent d'étoiles, et une fois réunies, on pouvait invoquer le Dragon Sacré, Shenron, et il était capable de nous exaucé deux vœux.

Voilà ce que j'allais lui offrir ! Je vais rassembler les sept Dragon Balls, et les lui donner. Il pourra alors se faire exaucer n'importe quels vœux ! C'était parfait !

Mais pour les rassembler, il me fallait le détecteur de Dragon Ball. J'allais donc à la Capitale de l'Ouest, où habitait Bulma, la propriétaire du détecteur.

Bulma me prêta sans problème son détecteur, approuvant totalement mon idée de cadeau pour Gohan. La chasse aux Dragon Balls pouvait commencer.

Le détecteur en main, je volais au dessus des montagnes, m'approchant du Dragon Ball le plus proche. J'atterris près d'un lac. Zut, la boule était dans le lac ; il allait falloir que je plonge pour l'avoir. Ce que je ne fais pas pour ce garçon…

Je me déshabillai, n'étant plus qu'en sous-vêtements, et plongeai dans l'eau, qui était glacée. Ignorant le froid, je m'enfonçai dans les profondeurs du lac, et finis par trouver mon premier Dragon Ball, celui à deux étoiles. Avec celui à quatre étoiles, cela m'en faisais deux.

Le troisième Dragon Ball se trouvait dans un désert, où il faisait atrocement chaud. Mais je ne me laissais pas démonter, et continuai à chercher la boule magique, guidée par le détecteur de Dragon Ball. La boule était sous le sable, ce qui me fallu un temps pour le comprendre, mais je finis par la trouver. C'était la boule à cinq étoiles. Plus que quatre.

Il commençait à faire nuit, alors je décidai de m'arrêter pour aujourd'hui. J'avais réussi à rassembler trois Dragon Balls sur les sept existants, c'était déjà pas mal. Et puis, j'avais encore toute la journée de demain pour trouver les quatre boules restantes, c'était tout à fait possible. Je rangeai les deux boules que j'avais trouvé dans un sac de sport, que je transformai en capsule, mettant celle-ci dans ma poche. Je rentrai alors à la maison de Gohan, fatiguée par cette journée, mais contente par ce que j'avais accomplie.

« Tu as été absente toute la journée. » me dit Gohan, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Où étais-tu ? »

« C'est un secret. » répondis-je, posant mon index sur mes lèvres.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus. Je pouvais sentir sa frustration.

_Patience,_ pensais-je, bloquant mes pensées pour qu'il n'entende pas. _Tu le sauras bien assez tôt._

Le jour suivant, je repris la chasse aux Dragon Ball. Je trouvai la quatrième boule assez facilement ; elle appartenait à une vieille dame, qui accepta de me la vendre à un bon prix. C'était la boule à une étoile. Vint ensuite la cinquième boule, qui, malheureusement, était au fond de l'océan. Je m'achetai donc un équipement de plongé, et plongeai dans l'eau avec. Je mis un temps à la trouver, mais je finis tout de même à le faire, sous un gros rocher que j'eus du mal à soulever, bien que je finisse par réussir après de gros efforts. C'était la boule à trois étoiles.

La sixième boule était dans le Pôle Nord, et je mourrai de froid dans ma tenue légère. Mais je me rappelai que j'avais une mission à accomplir, et ignorai le froid, trouvant le sixième Dragon Ball, celui à sept étoiles. Plus qu'une boule.

La septième et dernière boule était dans un nid d'œuf de dinosaures, et j'eus du mal à l'approcher, la mère surveillant les environs. Enfin, elle partit pendant un moment, sûrement pour aller chercher à manger, et je pus prendre le dernier Dragon Ball, celui à six étoiles. Malheureusement, le père n'était pas loin, et se mit à me pourchasser furieusement. Je réussis tout de même à le semer, mais j'étais essoufflée.

Enfin, j'avais les sept Dragon Balls. Mon Cadeau pour Gohan. Ils étaient tous dans mon sac de sport, y compris celui à quatre étoiles, et j'étais vraiment très fière de moi.

'_Videl, où diable es-tu ?!'_ j'entendis Gohan me demander par la pensée.

'_Tu le sauras demain.'_ répondis-je.

'_Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me le dire maintenant ?'_

'_Sois patient. Tu le sauras demain.'_

'_Très bien. Mais dépêche-toi de rentrer, le dîner est prêt depuis longtemps et je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir empêcher Goten de manger ta part.'_

Je ris._ 'Okay. Je suis presque arrivée.'_

C'est vrai qu'il était tard ; il faisait déjà nuit. Mais il fallait absolument que je finisse de trouver les boules aujourd'hui. L'anniversaire de Gohan était demain. J'avais hâte de voir sa réaction quand il verra mon cadeau.

--

C'était le jour J : l'anniversaire de Gohan. Pour l'occasion, tous ses amis étaient venus. On lui chanta « Joyeux anniversaire », ce qui sembla gêner le jeune homme de maintenant dix-huit ans, il souffla ses bougies, on mangea le gâteau, et enfin, était venu le moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux.

Chichi lui offrit des livres, et Goten un dessin très mignon de lui et son grand frère sur un dinosaure. Piccolo lui offrit une nouvelle tenue de combat, très lourde pour l'entraînement. Krilin et sa famille lui offrit un jolie collier en or blanc. Bulma lui offrit le dernier model de voiture qui n'était pas encore sur le marché. Yamcha lui offrit des billets très bien placés pour son prochain match de baseball. Et enfin, vint mon tour. Je lui donnai la capsule contenant le sac de sport qui contenait les Dragon Balls.

Gohan haussa un sourcil en prenant la capsule. « Je peux l'ouvrir à l'intérieure ou dois-je sortir pour le faire ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Tu peux l'ouvrir ici. » lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

Il actionna la capsule, et la lança devant lui. Le sac de sport apparut. Prudemment, il s'approcha de celui-ci, le prit, et l'ouvrit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur ? » demanda Krilin.

Encore sous le choc, Gohan sortit une des boules du sac pour la montrer aux autres. Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux en voyant le Dragon Ball, sauf Bulma, qui était au courant.

« Videl… C'est… » fit Gohan, tournant son regard sur moi.

« C'est ton cadeau. Joyeux anniversaire. »

Il posa le sac par terre et me prit dans ses bras. « Merci… » me murmura-t-il.

« Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Qu'est-ce que tu vas demander au Dragon ? »

Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête. « J'aurais aimé ramener Papa à la vie, mais c'est impossible. »

« Pourquoi ? » demandais-je, confuse. « Il ne peut pas ramener les gens à la vie ? »

« Si, mais on ne peut pas demander deux fois le même souhait, et mon père à déjà été ressuscité une fois. »

« En fait, » intervint Piccolo. « Dendé a augmenté les pouvoirs des Dragon Balls, et il n'y a plus de limite de souhait. »

« Vraiment ? » fit Gohan, son visage s'illuminant.

« Oui. Si tu veux, tu peux ressusciter Goku. »

« C'est formidable ! » s'exclama-t-il, me faisant tournoyer. Chichi avait prit Goten dans ses bras, folle de joie à l'idée de revoir son mari, et disait à Goten qu'il pourrait enfin rencontrer son père. Tout le reste du groupe sautait de joie aussi, ravi de pouvoir revoir leur meilleur ami.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » demanda Krilin. « Ramenons Goku ! »

On sortit tous de la maison, et Gohan sortit les boules du sac, les déposants sur l'herbe. Il regarda autour de lui, puis prit une profonde inspiration, et cria :

« Apparais, Shenron ! »

--

Dans l'Autre Monde, Goku mangeait tranquillement sa vingt troisième assiette, quand soudain il entendit une exclamation de surprise. Il releva la tête de son déjeuner et regarda Kaïo, qui avait la bouche grande ouverte.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Maître ? » demanda le grand Saïya-jin.

« Goku… Ton auréole !! »

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a mon auréole ? » demanda-t-il, passant instinctivement sa main au dessus de sa tête pour la sentir. Mais, surprise, elle n'y était pas. « Mais qu'est-ce que… Où est-elle passé ? »

« Goku… Elle a disparu ! Ça veut dire que tu es vivant !! » déclara Kaïo.

« Vraiment ?! Cool !! Je vais voir ma famille ! »

Il mit alors deux doigts sur son front, et en un instant, il avait disparu.

--

« Votre vœu a été exaucé. » dit la voix forte de Shenron.

« Oui mais… où est Goku ? » demanda Chichi, regardant autour d'elle.

« Il doit être encore dans l'Autre Monde. » dit Piccolo. « Souvenez-vous, quand Végéta et Nappa sont arrivés sur Terre, il a fallu qu'il refasse le chemin du serpent en arrière pour revenir. »

« Mais il ne devrait pas tarder, puisqu'il sait faire le déplacement instantané. » dit Krilin.

Pile à ce moment, ils entendirent une voix qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu depuis sept ans s'écrier : « Salut tout le monde ! »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la voix, et certains avaient les larmes aux yeux en revoyant Goku. Chichi, Gohan, Bulma, Krilin, et Yamcha tous sautèrent sur lui, criant « Goku ! » ou « Papa ! » dans le cas de Gohan.

Goku regarda le grand dragon. « Je vois que vous avez invoqué Shenron. Mais je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas souhaiter deux fois la même chose. »

« Dendé a augmenté les pouvoirs des Dragon Balls. » expliqua Gohan. Je pouvais sentir la joie qu'il ressentait de revoir son père. Je souris.

« Papa, j'ai deux personne à te présenter. » continua-t-il. « Goten, Videl, venez par ici. »

Goku regarda d'abord le petit garçon qui semblait être son mini clone, puis son regard se tourna vers moi. Il cligna des yeux.

« Papa, je te présente Goten, ton deuxième fils. »

« Mon deuxième… quoi ? »

« Et voici Videl, ma… compagne. »

« Ta… Olàlà… j'ai vraiment raté beaucoup de choses. » dit Goku.

« C'est toi mon papa ? » demanda doucement Goten.

Goku sourit chaleureusement, et ouvrit ses bras. Goten se perdit pas de temps et sauta dans les bras de son père, criant : « Papa ! »

Le grand Saïya-jin tourna son regard vers moi, et il sourit, tenant toujours Goten dans ses bras. « Et donc, tu es la compagne de mon fils. » me dit-il.

J'hochai la tête, souriant.

« Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Videl. »

« Et moi de faire la votre, Monsieur Son. »

« Appelle-moi Goku. »

Je souris.

« En fait, » commença Gohan. « C'est Videl qui a rassemblé les Dragon Balls, pour mon cadeau d'anniversaire. » Il tourna son regard rempli d'amour vers moi. « Et je n'aurais pas pu rêver de meilleur cadeau. »

« Ahem, j'attends toujours mon deuxième vœu. » dit le grand Dragon Sacré.

Tous se regardèrent, se demandant quoi demander. Gohan sourit. « J'ai un vœu. »

Je le regardai interrogativement, me demandant ce qu'il avait en tête. Il était devenu bon pour bloquer ses émotions et ses pensées.

« Shenron, je souhaite que Satan Lucie soit ramenée à la vie et emmené ici même. »

J'écarquillai les yeux, qui se remplirent de larmes en voyant apparaître ma mère devant moi.

« J'ai réalisé vos deux vœux, je m'en vais. » Et le Dragon Sacré disparut, les sept boules s'éparpillant dans les quatre coins de la Terre, le ciel s'éclaircissant.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda-t-elle, regardant autour d'elle.

« Ma… Maman… »

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers moi, ses magnifiques yeux bleus que j'avais hérité d'elle. Elle les cligna plusieurs fois.

« Videl ? »

« Maman ! » m'écriai-je, me jetant dans ses bras.

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? » demanda-t-elle, répondant à mon étreinte.

« Je t'expliquerais. »

'_Merci, Gohan.'_

'_Merci à toi, mon amour.'_

_A suivre…_


	8. Je Reste Avec Gohan

**Mes Plus Belles Vacances**

Chapitre 8 : Je Reste Avec Gohan

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à le croire. Ma mère, que j'avais perdue quand j'avais à peine sept ans, était de retour. Et pourtant, elle était là, en train de me serrer dans ses bras. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie.

« Bon, ma chérie, et si tu me disais comme c'est possible que je sois de nouveau vivante ? » me demanda gentiment ma mère, s'écartant un peu de moi pour me regarder dans les yeux.

J'hochai la tête, essuyant mes larmes. Puis je lui expliquai la légende des Dragon Ball.

« Je vois. » fit-elle. « J'avais déjà entendu parler de ces boules magiques, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que la légende était vraie. »

« Elle l'est. C'était censé être le cadeau d'anniversaire de Gohan, mais finalement, c'est lui qui m'a fait ce cadeau. »

« Gohan ? Qui est-ce ? »

« Oh, c'est vrai. Gohan. » appelai-je. « Viens que je te présente à ma mère. »

Gohan s'approcha de nous, un sourire chaleureux étirant ses lèvres. « Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Madame Satan. Je suis Gohan, le petit ami de Videl. »

« Je t'en pris, appelle moi Lucie. » dit-elle en souriant, lui serrant la main. « Et bien Videl, je dois dire que tu as très bon gout. Ce garçon est vraiment très craquant. »

Gohan rougit au compliment. Je gloussai. Il était tellement mignon quand il rougissait.

« Et où est ton père ? » demanda ma mère. « Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Il m'a manqué. »

Nos visages se sont assombris à la mention de mon père. Je baissais la tête. « Papa et moi… sommes en froid, en ce moment. »

« Comment ça, 'en froid' ? » demanda ma mère, les poings sur les hanches.

« C'est… compliqué. » dis-je. « Et si je te présentais à tout le monde ? » proposai-je, voulant changer de sujet.

Ma mère soupira. « Très bien. »

J'entrepris alors de la présenter aux amis et à la famille de Gohan. La fête touchait à sa fin, et les invités commençaient à rentrer chez eux. Il ne restait plus que Gohan et sa famille, ma mère, et moi.

« Bon alors, Videl, » commença ma mère, me prenant à l'écart. « Dis-moi ce qui se passe entre ton père et toi, maintenant. »

Je baissai la tête, me mordant la lèvre inférieure. « Papa… a trouvé une boite de préservatifs dans ma chambre, et il l'a mal pris. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me revoir. »

« Une boite de… Oh. Tu veux dire que toi et Gohan… ? »

J'hochai la tête, les joues en feu, la tête toujours baissée.

« Je vois. » dit-elle. « Tu aimes ce garçon ? » demanda-t-elle après un moment.

« Oui… »

Elle soupira. « Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème. Tu es une grande fille, ça devait bien arriver un jour. Vraiment, ton père exagère. »

Je souris, relevant la tête pour regarder ma mère. Elle était si compréhensive.

« Il faut arranger ça. Viens, on va aller lui parler. » N'attendant pas mon accord, elle me prit par le bras et me traîna dehors. « Sors ton Jet Copter, on va à Satan City. »

« Laisse-moi au moins dire à Gohan que je m'en vais. »

« Très bien, mais dépêche-toi. On a une longue route devant nous. » dit-elle.

Je soupirai, puis rentrai dans la maison, allant dans la chambre que Gohan et moi partagions. J'ouvris doucement la porte ; il était allongé sur le lit, les mains derrière le la tête, ses yeux fixant le plafond. Il se redressa en m'entendant arriver.

« Je vais voir mon père avec ma mère. » lui annonçai-je.

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai dis à ma mère ce qui s'est passé avec mon père, et elle veut qu'on aille le voir pour arranger les choses. »

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? » demanda-t-il, se levant et s'approchant de moi.

Je secouai la tête. « Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Très bien. » dit-il. Il m'embrassa tendrement. « Bonne chance. »

Je souris. « Merci. »

--

Enfin, après de longues heures de vol en Jet Copter, on arrivait à Satan City, où mon père était retourné après notre dispute. J'atterris le Jet devant l'imposant Manoir Satan, et on descendit du Jet.

« Et bien, quelle maison ! » fit ma mère, impressionnée.

« Papa a obtenu sa richesse en mentant au monde entier, prétendant avoir vaincu Cell alors que c'est en fait Gohan qui l'a fait. » dis-je avec dégout.

« Cell ? »

« C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas là à ce moment. Cell était un monstre très puissant qui avait menacé de détruire la planète il y a sept ans. Papa a fait croire au monde entier qu'il l'avait vaincu. Il a de la chance que Gohan ne veuille pas de la gloire et de la célébrité. »

« Mais Gohan ne devait être qu'un enfant à l'époque, comment aurait-il pu vaincre un monstre pareil ? » demanda ma mère.

« Gohan est très fort. »

« Je vois. Bon allons-y. » dit-il, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Elle sonna, et quelques instants plus tard, le major d'homme vint nous ouvrir. Il me reconnu, mais il n'avait jamais vu ma mère.

« Que désirez-vous ? » demanda-t-il à ma mère.

« Je souhaite parler à Hercule. » dit-elle.

Il nous regarda un moment, puis nous laissa entrer. « Suivez-moi. »

Il nous conduisit dans le salon principal, où mon père était affalé sur le canapé, regardant la télé.

« Mister Satan, vous avez de la visite. » dit le major d'homme, attirant l'attention de mon père.

Mon père tourna paresseusement la tête vers nous, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Lu-Lucie… »

« Bonsoir Hercule. » salua ma mère. « Il faut qu'on parle. »

« Mai-Mais comment est-ce possible ? »

« On t'expliquera ça plus tard. Maintenant tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as jeté dehors NOTRE fille, alors que tout ce qu'elle a fait de mal est d'être amoureuse ? »

Il se leva, et toussota. « Ecoute, Lucie, j'étais énervé… Comprends-moi… »

« Ce n'est pas une raison ! Bon, maintenant que c'est réglé, Videl va revenir vivre à la maison. »

« Non. » dis-je soudainement. Mes parents se tournèrent vers moi, surpris.

« Pardon ? » fit ma mère.

« Je ne veux pas revenir vivre ici. Je reste avec Gohan. »

« Mais enfin, Videl… » tenta ma mère.

« Ma décision est prise. Je reste avec Gohan, point final. »

Ma mère soupira. « Très bien, si tu y tiens. Mais j'aurais cru que tu aurais voulu vivre avec nous, en famille. Surtout que je viens de revenir. »

« Gohan n'habite pas loin d'ici, je viendrais vous voir très souvent. Bon, je vais rentrer. Au revoir Maman, au revoir Papa. »

Je sortis du manoir. Je savais que j'avais pris la bonne décision.

_A suivre…_


End file.
